


The Chicken Files 23

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 23





	The Chicken Files 23

File 22

„Oh Gott!”

Jack lachte, als er sich von Ianto löste. „Einfach Jack, reicht. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, die Nummer hatte was überirdisches.“

Nun musste auch Ianto lachen. Er zog Jack zu einem Kuss heran, dann sagte er: „Siehst du, ich habe dir gesagt, lass uns mal was außergewöhnliches ausprobieren. Mein Bett und nicht den Hub oder ein Hochhausdach.“

„Und du hattest wie immer Recht.“ Nun war es Jack, der sich noch einen Kuss stahl, bevor er aus dem Bett kletterte und begann, seine im Schlafzimmer versammelten Sachen aufzusammeln.

„Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Ianto mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Erst mal unter die Dusche und dann zurück in den Hub“, erwiderte Jack.

Iantos Miene verdüsterte sich. „Ich dachte, du bleibst über Nacht“, sagte er.

„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee“, erwiderte Jack. Ianto den Rücken zuwendend, hob er seine Webbley vom Boden auf.

„Wovor hast du Angst Jack?“, fragte Ianto.

„Was?“ Jack drehte sich um und sah seinen jungen Geleibten überrascht an. „Was soll die Frage?“

„Der Rift war die letzten Tage ruhig, die Weevils auch. Das Vorhersageprogramm hat auch für die kommenden Stunden keine gesteigerten Aktivitäten prognostiziert. Mit deinem Ding da, er deutete auf Jacks Wriststrap, bist du doch immer mit dem Hub verbunden. Und wenn doch ein Alarm los geht sind war bei deiner Fahrweise in zehn Minuten dort. Es gibt keinen Grund, jetzt in den Hub zurück zu gehen. Also, warum willst du nicht bleiben?“

„Wer sagt, dass ich das nicht will?“, konterte Jack und mahcte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Shcuhen..

„Weil es mich schon wochenlange Überredung gekostet hat, dass du überhaupt mit in meine Wohnung kommst. Jetzt kannst du nicht schnell genug wieder verschwinden. Himmel, Jack, ich will dich nicht zum nächsten Standesamt zerren und dir einen Ring an den Finger stecken. Ich will nur, dass du über Nacht bleibst.“ 

Jack schloss die Augen. Wie sollte er Ianto erklären, dass selbst eine gemeinsame Nacht schon zu viel Nähe für ihn war, eine Panik in ihn auslöste. Es suggerierte eine Beziehung, eine Gemeinsamkeit, die es nie zwischen ihnen geben konnte. Selbst wenn es noch ein Morgen und ein Übermorgen für sie gab, selbst wenn Ianto nicht dem Torchwood-Fluch erliegen sondern stattdessen ein gesegnetes Alter erreichen würde, müsste Jack eines Tages loslassen. Und je näher er ihn zuvor an sich heran ließ, umso schmerzhafter würde es erden. Er hatte das alles schon erlebt, mehr als einmal. Er wusste, dass es vor allem Selbstschutz war, der ihn davon abhielt mehr als Sex in ihrer Beziehung zu sehen.

Aber war es denn wirklich so schlimm, eine Nacht zusammen zu verbringen? Wie Ianto so treffend bemerkt hatte, forderte der junge Waliser nie etwas sondern gab stets das, was Jack bereit war von ihm anzunehmen. Eine Nacht war schließlich nur eine Nacht, nicht wahr? Nicht mehr! Und warum sollte er nicht für einen Moment das Morgen vergessne und nur im Heute leben?

Alles, was ich will ist, mal eine Nacht neben dir einzuschlafen und am morgen früh noch neben dir aufzuwachen.“

„Alles, was ich will ist, mal eine Nacht neben dir einzuschlafen und morgen früh noch neben dir aufzuwachen“, sagte Ianto. Und vielleicht da weiterzumachen, wo wir so eben aufgehört haben.“

Jack richtete sich auf und zwang ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. „Das ist ein Argument, dem ich nicht widersprechen kann. Aber eine Dusche brauche ich trotzdem.“

///

Ianto hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt, als Jack aus dem Bad zurückkam und schien bereits zu schlafen. Er musste ihn wirklich ausgelaugt haben, wenn er darauf verzichtete, die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft zu beiseitigen. Gerade das Normale an der ganzen Situation hatte diesen Sex zu etwas besonderem gemacht.

Jack schlüpfte sie vorsichtig wie möglich unter die Bettdecke, doch Ianto musste es trotzdem bemerkt haben, denn er rollte sich herum und schlang einen Arm um Jack. Jack schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Nähe es jüngeren Mannes, alle anderen Gedanken ausblendend.

Seit langem hatte Jack Harkness nicht mehr so traumlos und ruhig geschlafen, wie in dieser Nacht.

///

Als Ianto am Morgen aufwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. „Du hättest dich wenigstens verabschieden können“; murmelte er, da hörte er ein Klappern aus Richtung der Küche.

„Jack?“, rief er.

Einen Augenblick später erschien Jack in der Tür, eine Schürze um seinen ansonsten nackten Körper gebunden, von der Ianto nicht einmal mehr gewusst hatte, dass er sie noch besaß. „Ich dachte, ich bin ein netter Besuch und mache uns Frühstück im Bett“, erklärte Jack. „Du kannst dich dann um die Nachspeise kümmern.“ Er zwinkerte Ianto mit zweideutigem Grinsen zu, dann war er wieder verschwunden.

Was blieb waren beunruhigende Geräusche wie ein lautes Klirren aus der Küche. „Jack, was treibst du da?“, rief Ianto.

„Geh nicht barfuss in die Küche“; kam es als Antwort zurück. Kurz darauf gefolgt von eienm: „Verdammt, heiß!“

Alarmiert, wollte Ianto gerade nachsehen gehen, als Jack mit einem Tablett in der Tür erschien. Darauf balancierte er eine dampfende Kanne, zwei Tassen, zwei Gläser Orangensaft, etwas, dass nur bei genauerem Hinsehen noch als Toast durchging sowie ein Schälchen Marmelade. „Eier und Speck sind mir leider total verbrannt“, gestand er. „Ich fürchte, der Toast hat auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen.“

Ianto musterte den sogenannten Toast skeptisch, als Jack da Tablett auf dem Bett absetzte. „Du kannst mit kompliziertester Alientechnologie umgehen aber nicht mit einem einfachen Toaster?“, wunderte er sich.

Jack setzte sein Lausbubengrinsen auf. „Der ist wohl zu primitiv für mich.“ Er nahm auf der Bettkante Platz und schenkte den Kaffee ein. „Ich hoffe, die Gläser waren keine wertvollen Erbstücke, mir ist eines vom Tablett gerutscht und zerbrochen. Ich räum’s nachher weg. Und ich kratz auch die Pfanne sauber.“

Ianto fürchtete mittlerweile das Schlimmste für seine Küche. Leider sah der Kaffee, besser gesagt das, was Jack als solchen eingegossen hatte, nicht so aus, als könnte er seine Befürchtungen zerstreuen. Im Gegenteil, wie ein kurzer Geschmackstest ergab.

Ianto seufzte. „Jack, ich freue mich wirklich, dass du über Nacht geblieben bist und weiß deine Bemühungen zu schätzen. Aber beim nächsten Mal, und ich hoffe sehr, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben wird, lass mich bitte das Frühstück machen.“


End file.
